Skywalkers of Today
by tlb737derp
Summary: This is my take on what would happen in the Skywalker household...in the 21st century.
1. The First Day of School

"LUKE! LEIA! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

The twins were still asleep. Luke had gotten up on time, but fell asleep while putting on his clothes. Leia was getting dressed. She grabbed the large dictionary off of her bookshelf and threw it on her school polo shirt. Surprisingly it worked. She quickly threw on her school clothes and ran to her brother's room. Leia banged on the door.

"Luke get up. Mom yelled up here and I'm not trying to get on her bad side. She promised us pizza for dinner."

 _"Pizza?"_ Luke recited in his mind. He shot out of bed and got ready. Within five minutes, he was ready. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messy.

"Oh Luke." Padme said as she attempted to fix his moppy blond hair. She pulled out a pair of scissors from the junk drawer in the kitchen and started to snip away. After two minutes, Luke had a nice haircut. The kids sat at the kitchen table eating their eggs and bacon. Padme stared in awe as she reflected on how they've grown up very fast. She was just sad that her husband had to miss it because he was shipped out the week before.

"Alright it's time to go." Padme picked up the dirty plates off of the table. "Go get your backpacks and get in the car. Now don't forget that Grandpa Ruwee is going to pick you up after school."

"Why is he picking us up?" the twins asked in unison.

"Today is election day. It will be a long session in the Senate." Padme was a well-respected senator for the state of Coruscant.

"Welcome to Coruscant Academy! I am Dr. Bail Organa, headmaster of this establishment. Hello Senator Amidala-Skywalker, we are pleased to be teaching your children!" Dr. Organa stated.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to enroll them!" Padme teased. "Well I'm off to the Senate. I will see you two rebels when I get home." She hugged Luke and Leia and left.

Dr. Organa gave the twins a V.I.P. tour of the school. He showed them to their classroom and the school day began.

"Hello students my name is Mr. Seethreepeeoh, or Mr. S. for short." the teacher introduced.

Luke and most of the other boys in the class snickered. Leia nudged him in the side.

"Enough with all the chatter! I will give you all a few minutes to converse with each other."

All of the children got up and walked around and greeted each other. A white haired kid and a red haired kid approached the twins.

"Name's Jard, but you WILL call me Dooku. The mute's Maul." the white haired kid spat.

"That's not nice." Leia fired back. Maul gave her a menacing stare. She backed down.

"Don't look at my sister like that!" Luke stepped up in front of his sister and spat back.

Dooku punched Luke in the chest and he fell down. "We can do whatever we want, you little piece of bantha fodder!" Dooku warned. Every child in the room went silent. Leia ran over to help up her brother.

"Hey grandpa!" A wooden block whizzed through the air. It landed right in between Dooku's eyes. He fell down. A taller kid with short, shaggy brown hair and a very tall kid with long brown hair went over to the siblings.

"I'm Han Solo, and this is my friend Chadwick Bachman III, but I call him Chewie for short."

"I'm Luke and this is my sister Leia." Luke said.

"Nice to meet ya guys! Those weirdos are part of the Sith club." Han said as he silently mocked the sith.

"But we're only in first grade!" Leia exclaimed. The teacher stood up from his desk.

"Alright children, we are now going to kick off the day with a fun activity!" Mr. S. exclaimed. He passed out color cards. "When you receive your card, find your partner."

Luke was partnered up with a kid named Wedge and surprisingly, Leia was partnered up with Han.

"Now I want you all to tell each other about yourselves."

Leia looked over her shoulder to see her brother getting along with his friend. She looked back to see Han waiting for her to answer.

"Oh. My named is Leia, oh wait, you know. Um. My dad is in the army and my mom is a senator." Leia blushed a little. She thought Han was cute.

"Oh cool. I'm an orphan, but Chewie's folks adopted me a few years back. I've repeated this grade a few times." Han stated.

After the activity, they did some classwork and went to lunch. The twins sat with Han and Chewie.

"Whatcha got for lunch? We got the same ol' dry bologna sandwich with chips and a juice box." Han said as he held up his paper bag for all to see.

"I have a ham and cheese Lunchable and I think Leia has a salad or something "healthy" like that." Luke said as he reached for his lunch. Halfway through the lunch period, Dooku and Maul came over to their table.

"Well look who we have here. Swag boy, Sasquatch, and the two little punks." Dooku teased.

"Hey, we're just trying to eat and mind our own businesses." Han spoke up. Maul threw him to the ground. Luke and Leia went to help him up, but were interrupted by Dooku's height.

"I see you have taken a liking to this scoundrel." Dooku sneered. Chewie couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and looked down at the two tormentors. They both looked up at him and started to slowly back away. "Don't come back." he snapped.

The twins and Chewie helped Han up and helped him to the clinic. He was treated for a bloody nose. The rest of the day was normal. Dooku and Maul were sent home early.

At the end of the day, their grandfather picked them up.

"Grandpa Ruwee!" the twins exclaimed when his familiar sedan pulled up to the curb.

"How are my two favorite twins?" Ruwee asked as he unlocked the car door. The kids replied with large smiles. They got in the car and they rode home.

 **I don't own Star Wars.**


	2. A Call Home

Padme woke up to the sound of her iPhone's familiar ringtone. She quickly glanced over at the  
clock on her nightstand that read 4:39 am and pressed the answer button while looking at it with  
a "why did you call me at 4 am" glare.

"Hello angel," he started with a hint of seduction in his voice. It was Anakin. "I'm calling because  
one, it's 1:39 over here in Kabul and I'm bored and two, I missed you and the kids."

"It's been awhile." Padme admitted.

"I've only been gone for a month because of this." He lifted up his right arm.

"What in Jabba's name happened?" Padme practically yelled, reminding herself that the twins  
were still asleep.

"Me, Rex, Ben and Ahsoka were sent out to find the location of Plagueis's secret base. We  
found it, but he was there when we showed up. We were fighting with a new prototype of a  
weapon similar to the lightsabers in Star Wars. Rex and Ben fought his guards while Ahsoka  
and I tried to arrest Plagueis. He also had one of the prototypes, but we don't know how he got  
ahold of it. My weapon short circuited and Plagueis sliced off my old prosthetic. I'm waiting for  
my new one." Anakin scratched the nub where is arm was.

"Oh. I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to wake up the kids." Padme said as she grabbed her  
robe.

"There's no need. I'm guessing it's early in the morning for you so leave them be. Aren't they  
getting out of school for Life Day today?"

"Yes, and thankfully Senator Binks has taken over my duties for the next few weeks so I'm free."

"Oh great." Anakin made a mental note of that.

"Oh Ani, you never remember the fact that I'm a senator and I know when I hear sarcasm."

"Right. My new arm is here." He panned the camera over to the medic. "Well, I guess I'll see you  
when I come home in the spring." Anakin sighed.

"I guess so. I'll tell the twins you said hello and go back to being a temporary stay- at- home mom. I love you."

"Love you back. I'll see you soon m'lady." Anakin ended their FaceTime.

By the time they finished, it was almost 6:00. Padme quickly got in the shower and dressed. She  
let her hair down because there was no time to do an elaborate hairstyle.

Luke was already up because he wanted to be the first one to get fresh -off -the- griddle pancakes. Today was the last day of school before Life Day, which was next Wednesday. He  
was also happy because today was free dress day, so he got to wear his black Old Republic  
t -shirt and jeans.

Leia was still in bed before she was rudely awakened by the sound of her brother's feet  
thumping down the stairs. She quickly washed up and put on her white dress. By the time she  
got downstairs, her mother was finishing up the rest of the pancakes.

"Good morning princess, would you like some blueberries in your pancakes?" Padme asked as  
she quickly hugged her daughter before pouring the batter on the griddle.

"Yes please." Leia answered before grabbing her favorite glass off of the counter.

Padme placed a plate full of blueberry pancakes in front of Leia.  
"I hope this is a good enough breakfast for the last day of school for the year." Padme  
exclaimed "Your father told me to tell you hello and that you have a great Life Day. He won't be  
back home until spring."

"Okay, tell him we said hi!" the twins said in unison with full mouths.

After eating, they readied themselves for school. When they arrived, Han and Chewie were  
waiting for them. Han high fived Luke and hugged Leia.

"So what are the children of the Hero with No Fear doing this Life Day?" Han questioned.

"I know that my mom's family from Naboo is coming over on Monday and I'm pretty sure that my  
dad said that his friends from the Army are coming in his honor." Luke answered as he occasionally glanced at his sister for confirmation.

"That sounds cool. Me and Chewie are going to Kashyyyk to visit his family." Han said as he patted Chewie's shoulder.

The school day was filled with fun Life Day themed activities. By the end of the day, everyone was saying their goodbyes and "Happy Life Day"s. Han and Chewie were going home with the  
twins thanks to a lot of begging.

On the way home, the friends talked and played games while Padme looked at them through her rear-view mirror.

 _"_ _It's nice to see that they have found a great pair of friends."_ Padme thought to herself as she pulled in the driveway. The kids ran inside and went directly to the basement where they played  
on Luke's xbox.

Padme decided to go into the living room where she could kick off her shoes and relax, but was interrupted by the sound of her friends.

"Captain Rex Fett, reporting for duty."

"General Ben Kenobi, reporting for duty."

"Commander Ahsoka Tano, reporting for duty. Welcome home, Mrs. Skywalker."

"Senator Padme Amidala- Skywalker, reporting for duty." Padme mock saluted as her friends in uniform as they sat down.

"We got back to town last night." Ben spoke out while stroking his short beard.

"Anakin sends his wishes and sent these gifts for Luke and Leia." Ahsoka said as she pulled out two small boxes from one of her shirt pockets.

Padme accepted them and placed them next to all of the other gifts. The group talked for a while until the doorbell rang.

"Bye Han, bye Chewie." the twins called out before their mother closed the door. They were sent off to bed, giggling to themselves. Padme found it interesting, but decided to look into it later so she can entertain her guests.

They talked until the early hours of the morning. Ben was the first person to go, followed by Rex and Ahsoka. Padme stayed up and watched a little bit of Keeping Up with the Klones before slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. A Surprise

"ID and passport?" the Heathrow officer asked politely.

He handed the woman is identification and passport.

"It's nice to see you here General Skywalker. Didn't your friends leave here a few days ago?"

"Yes ma'am. They are stalling for me because I'm flying back home to surprise my family for the holiday." Anakin said as he retrieved his credentials.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful holiday!" the officer called out to him as he walked away.

" _I'm in first class."_ Anakin thought to himself as he glanced down at his ticket. " _Ben is in for it when I get home"_

After he got to the terminal, he sought out to find some food. When he returned to his seat with McDonald's, everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Whispers broke out. Anakin shyly waved at his observers. He sat down and ate. People started to slowly crowd around him. After another half hour of posing in selfies, the flight boarded.

His seat was way better than he expected. The seat itself folded out into a bed. A large plasma screen took up the wall in front of him. The compartment next to the seat housed a few bottles of water and some snacks. Anakin sat down and turned on the news station.

" _Plagueis, the leader of the Sith rebellion in the Middle East, has been killed in an explosion earlier today."_ the news anchor announced. Anakin looked up from his laptop surprised.

" _A small group, lead by Generals Skywalker and Kenobi found the secret base weeks ago. Plagueis snuck into the United State's base, but was caught a few hours later. He stole a military jeep and fled. The explosion was caused by landmines scattered throughout the road."_

Anakin quickly pumped his fist in the air to celebrate.

The rest of the flight was peaceful, excluding the few times he was included in a quick picture.

The plane landed in Coruscant at around 8:00 at night. The sun was going down and Anakin suddenly thought about his family. When he first stepped onto the floor of the terminal, the paparazzi was waiting for him. Anakin ran to the luggage belt, grab his luggage, and bolted to the entrance. Luckily, Rex was outside waiting for him with a car.

Padmé and her mother were in the kitchen cooking for their family. Luke and Leia were playing with their cousins Ryoo and Pooja. Ben, Rex, and Ahsoka were putting up the Christmas tree.

"Hey Mom, do you think Daddy will come home tomorrow?" Leia asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Padmé teared up at the thought of her husband not coming home for the third time in a row. "Run along, princess. Your cousins are starting to give away their hiding spots." She pointed to the curtain.

Late that night, Padmé felt the bed shake beneath her.

"Luke, are you having those nightmares again?" she asked out of instinct.

"I'm fine."

"Ani?" she asked, partially sitting up.

"In the flesh, m'lady." he held out his arms as Padmé collapsed into them.

"Welcome home."

"Ani, wake up. You might want to hide because the kids are going to come in here and wake me up." Padmé said as she "politely" pulled her sleeping husband out of the bed and threw him in the bathroom. As she shut the door, she heard the pitter patter of feet outside her room. She quickly jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over her body.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the twins shouted as they yanked the sheets off of their "sleeping" mother.

"Alright, alright. Go wake up Uncle Ben and pester Rex and Ahsoka while I make some breakfast." Padmé said as she pulled on her robe. The twins ran out of the room and pounced all over him.

Padmé hurried down the stairs and started cooking up her famous Christmas eggs and pancakes. The twins, followed by Ben, Rex, and Ahsoka came downstairs ready to eat. They sat down to the table while Padmé smuggled some eggs upstairs to her husband. When she opened the door to their room, Anakin was trying to put himself in a large box.

"What in the world are you doing?" Padmé said as she tossed the little Ziploc bag full of eggs to her husband.

"I'm wrapping myself up so the kids can be surprised." he responded, getting an annoyed sigh from his wife. She walked out off the room and called Ben and Rex to come upstairs. The two men quickly helped Anakin lay down in the box and wrapped the box with wrapping paper. They hauled the box downstairs and stood it up next to the tree.

"It's time for presents!" Luke yelled as he got up from the table.

"The green ones are yours and the blue ones are Leia's." Padmé called out as she sat on the floor next to her children.

"Woah! An X-wing, just like Dad's!" Luke said as he held up the toy jet and ran around the living room.

"This dress is really beautiful." Leia said as she held the dress out in front her.

After opening a few more gifts, the tall red one remained.

"I hope it's that telescope we wanted." Luke said with his sister nodding in agreement.

Together, they both opened the box to find nothing.

"Wait, why is ther….."

"Hello my little rebels." Anakin said as he picked the two five year olds up.

"DADDY! YOU CAME HOME!" they cried in unison.

"Yep, just for you guys. I hope you were surprised." he whispered into their ears. He turned around. "I actually have a major announcement. I am retiring. Now I will be able to stay home and take of you."

"Really?" Padmé started to cry.

"Yes, really. After the second time my arm got cut off, I thought about it. It took me a while to make this decision. I'm staying home."

 **Just to clear this up, I've written these chapters a long time ago (in a galaxy far, far away…). This was a story I thought about publishing back in November, but I thought it wasn't good. Now it's here. :)**


	4. Some Birthday

The date is May 25th, 2016. Today is the birthday of the twins.

"Leia wake up!" Luke yanked off his sister's sheets. "It's our birthday!"

Leia instantly jumped out of bed and hugged her brother.

"Happy birthday Luke!" she whispered into his ear as they hugged each other tightly.

The two seven year old children ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's mom and dad? They would usually be down here, Dad watching the podracing segment on Good Morning Coruscant and Mom making breakfast." Luke thought aloud as his sister picked up a small piece of paper and read it.

"Look, it says that we need to go to the backyard." Leia grabbed her brother's hand and took off to the back door. They stared in awe at the new tree house built between the large branches. The twins slipped on their shoes and climbed up the ladder to be greeted by plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Happy birthday guys!" Anakin said as he hugged his children. "I've called the school and told them you two were sick, so now you have the day to do what ever you want. Luke, what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go to the Tosche Station Arcade and play that new game called Power Converters!" Luke managed to say while chewing his food.

"Princess?"

"I want to go to the Nubian fashion show at the mall, maybe get a dress?" Leia hinted, receiving a smirk from her father.

"We'll see about that." Anakin said as he descended down the ladder.

"I'm sorry Ani, I'm not going to be able to come home today. We are holding elections for the new Chancellor. Palpatine was an ally of Plagueis's and was found sending out top secret Army information." Padme said as she paced around her office, beads of sweat beginning to fall down her face.

"That's terrible. Who are the candidates for the election?" Anakin asked, making her stop in her tracks.

"Well they chose Senator Bail Antilles of Alderaan and...and..."

"And who, angel?"

"And me, Ani. They want me to be the Supreme Chancellor." Padme began to tear up, but held back her tears.

"That's wonderful."

"It's not. If I'm elected, that takes away most of my freedom and it just won't be the same anymore."

"Is it that bad?" Anakin asked, quietly sneaking his kids in the car.

"Yes, it is. Well anyways, its a little after nine. Are the kids at school yet?"

"Yeah, they are. Um. I guess I'll see you later then?" Anakin panicked.

"I guess so." Padme knew something was up.

Anakin let the kids stay home.

"Ha, eat that loser." Luke yelled as he eliminated the last enemy star fighters in the game. Anakin and Leia stood to the side as they watched Luke attempt to beat the highest score, and he did by one point. By the time he finished, half of the arcade was watching. The crowd cheered when the young boy stood up from his game.

"You did me proud, son!" Anakin hugged his son. "One day you could be a great pilot, just like me!"

"Good job Luke!" Leia congratulated her brother by giving him a high five.

The trio played more games until it was time to leave for Leia's fashion show.

They took their seats and Leia started to go into her fashion mode.

"Woah, that's from the Trisha Biggar collection!"

After an hour of women walking up and down the runway and Leia occasionally annoucing the designer's names, the show ended. On the way out the door, men in suits stopped the family.

"Hello sir, I am Agent Panaka and this is my partner Agent Typho. Please come with us." one of the men spoke.

Anakin gave an assuring look to his children as they followed closely behind their father and the agents.

When the exited the mall, the family car was awaiting their arrival.

"We apologize for not explaining what we are doing. Chancellor Amidala-Skywalker sent us out to bring you to her office."

"Mom's the Chancellor now?" the twins asked excitedly.

Agent Typho nodded.

They arrived to a large group of reporters at the Senate building. Countless flashes and voices followed them to the entrance where Padme was waiting.

"Happy Birthday my sweet children." Padme kneeled down and embraced her young twins. "This wasn't the gift i was planning on giving you, but I hope it's okay with you two."

"Mom, this isn't a bad gift at all to be honest." Luke explained.

Leia nodded

"Honestly this is the coolest and strangest birthday we've ever had."


End file.
